Team Fortress (DreamWorks Film)
Team Fortress ''(or ''Team Fortress: The Movie) is a computer-animated action buddy-comedy film that was produced by DreamWorks Animation ''and distributed by ''Valve Corporation. ''It is based on the popular war-themed hat simulator ''Team Fortress 2. ''It is directed by Steven Spielberg, produced by Gabe Newell, and written by J.J. Abrams. Plot When Zephaniah Mann dies on the very morning of his 80th birthday, Redmond and Blutarch are set to fight over the lands their father bought them. The two brothers hire 9 mercenaries to put up what is called ''The Gravel Wars. But after years of war and infamy, Grey puts up a machine war having the two teams work together, but Helen, the administrator, plans to outwit Mann Co. by stealing all the australium to achieve unlimited amounts of power to conquer the world. Heavy, being the leader of the RED team, has a concern that his team and BLU are the same. But by the time the war with the machines begun, the bigger crisis grows far worse than anyone could have ever thought. Now, Heavy, the team and their families must retrieve the australium in order to save the people they love and Mann Co. Cast * Dwayne Johnson - Heavy Weapons Guy * Andrew Garfield - Scout * Kevin Hart - Demoman * John Cena - Soldier * Jonah Hill - Pyro * Jason Bateman - Spy * Keegan Michael Key - Sniper * Jordan Peele - Engineer * Johnny Depp - Medic * Chris Evans - Blutarch Mann * Robert Downey Jr. - Redmond Mann * Antonio Banderas - Grey Mann * Frank Welker - Merasmus, Bombonomicon and The Robots * Emma Stone - Miss Pauling * Jane Lynch - The Administrator * Dennis Haysbert - Zephaniah Mann * Arnold Schwarzenegger - Saxton Hale * Scarlett Estevez - Olivia Mann Reception Critical response The film has received positive reviews with a 97% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 9.9/10 on IMDb. The critics consensus states "Funny, creative, and full of excitement, this adaptation of the popular Valve game will make the series better than ever." Scripts Main Articles * Team Fortress (DreamWorks Film) Teaser Trailer * Team Fortress (DreamWorks Film) Trailer 1 * Team Fortress (DreamWorks Film) Trailer 2 * Team Fortress (DreamWorks Film) Trailer 3 * Team Fortress (DreamWorks Film) Final Trailer * Team Fortress (DreamWorks Film) Full Movie Rating Rated PG/PG for intense military action and rude humor. Trivia * In the opening sequence, the backstory of the film is a remake of one of the comics. * The ending sequence, where the RED team move to new york contains the following 5 easter eggs: ** A "king kong statue" by Central Park. ** The Ghostbusters going after Slimer. ** A poster for the 2017 film Smurfs: The Lost Village. ** The Toys R' Us building at Time Square. ** Steven spielberg walking on the sidewalk to get a hot dog. Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Valve Category:2020s American animated films Category:2024 films